<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort in the Moon by raiising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771694">Comfort in the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiising/pseuds/raiising'>raiising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, ghost au, hard to explain lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiising/pseuds/raiising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost/human oneshot for a friend that got longer than I expected so here it goes! Enjoy ✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort in the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was cold, yet her arms were warm, protective and gentle around her. It was a rare night, a rare and special night, moon high and full in the sky, shining like a jewel. The moon was a friend, a bridge between one world and another, allowing the pair to reach each other, and cling onto each other in the night.</p><p>Adora buried her face in the soft fabric of the other girl’s nightdress, the faint scent of lavenders providing comfort.</p><p>This wouldn’t last forever, she knew.</p><p>Soon, the moon would sink and the sun would rise, and she’d have to bid farewell to her lover once more, to wait for the next full moon, and the comfort that came with it.</p><p>Despite her knowing, she couldn’t stop the sadness that came with Glimmer’s absence. She yearned to leave with her, to stay with her forevermore. The sudden gentle stroke of fingers through her hair drew her out of her reverie, causing her to look up at the other woman. </p><p>“Hello, sweetheart,” Glimmer said softly, a small smile on her lips. How Adora wished she could stay. To feel her warmth forever, to wake up beside her every morning.</p><p>The spirit must’ve noticed her somber silence. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Adora found her hand, interlacing their fingers gently. “Well, I—“ the words died on her tongue, suddenly unable to form a sentence. “I—“ her breathing grew heavy, fast. Panic slowly set in, before hitting her all at once.</p><p>The sun would rise and vanquish the moon, taking Glimmer with it. Too soon, all too soon. Her eyes burned suddenly, vision blurring.</p><p>Soft hands moved to her face, wiping away tears gently, action causing Adora to tilt her head up to lock her gaze with Glimmer. “I—I want to leave with you,” she choked out, compelled by shining eyes and soft touches.</p><p>The other girl blanched, suddenly her turn to stutter. “A-are you sure? I mean you— we—“ she cut off with a little shake of her head, the sparkles in her hair shifting, like the night sky that Adora loved so.</p><p>The other girl suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. “Adora, you need to listen to me,” she said, voice serious despite the occasional jitter. “Please, is this what you really want?”</p><p>Adora had never been more sure of anything in her life. “Yes,” she replied, cupping Glimmer’s face in her hands. “More than anything.”</p><p>A sudden beam of light filtered through the curtains, shifting slowly across the sheets, sending a jolt of panic through her. </p><p>“Glim—“ </p><p>“It’s ok! I’ll come back for you.”</p><p>Adora felt helpless, moving to hug the other girl tightly. And then she disappeared, in a shower of sparkles, nothing remaining of her but the faint smell of lavenders. </p><p>——</p><p>The shining pinks were all too familiar.</p><p>Glimmer had spent years pent up in these walls, enduring the endless silence and mundane days. Her only escape was on the nights of the full moon, a time of freedom, to return to the other woman, down on Earth.</p><p>If she could stay, she would.</p><p>To stay in her presence forever, live a life of domestic bliss, another chance at life with her lover. But alas, rules and regulations had been put into place, barring her from ever leaving for too long.</p><p>Then again, she never had been one for rules.</p><p>So here she was now, standing in the throne room, dappled lights dancing on the floor.</p><p>A palace for the gods. Or her parents. Maybe there wasn’t much difference. She’d laid out her carefully constructed argument for her parents to scrutinise, to look over and hopefully give her what she wanted.</p><p>Silence was good, right?</p><p>Her mother looked somber as always, the heir that she used when talking to inferiors in place.</p><p>Glimmer was frankly offended.</p><p>Her father looked more at ease, rubbing his bearded chin, clearly deep in thought. They were both staring into the distance, occasionally turning to each other silently, locking blank gazes.</p><p>Glimmer wondered if they’d forgotten her.</p><p>A leap of faith; she cleared her throat. Their gazes snapped to her, dark eyes boring into her skull. “Has the jury decided?” She asked, hoping to use quips to swindle her father. </p><p>He, predictable as ever, cracked a small smile, before his wife shook her head at him. </p><p>“It has never been done before,” the older woman said, voice clear as crystal.</p><p>Glimmer loved her mother. Yet it was her unnecessary caution that annoyed her deeply. “But it can be done. Right?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, jittery. </p><p>“Well, yes—“ her father managed, before his wife shushed him, groaning rather unprofessionally as he shrugged. “Honesty is key, my angel.”</p><p>The woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It can be done, but should it? Some power shouldn’t be utilised, Glimmer, Micah,” she said her husband’s name with a withering scowl. </p><p>“I was only being honest—“ </p><p>“it was simply a nuisance—“ </p><p>“but she has the right to—“</p><p>Glimmer felt a sudden burst of rage deep in her chest, forcing her to take action. “HEY!” </p><p>The royal pair stopped immediately, eyes moving to her, signalling her to speak. </p><p>“I don’t care if you give me your royal blessing or whatever,” she said, gesturing furiously. “I just want to be with her! Rules be damned!” The briefness of her words yet the bitterness and anger that the carried shocked her, and her parents too, clearly.</p><p>The royals were silent, gazes locked onto her.</p><p>And then her mother stood, descending the shining steps to her daughter below with elegance. Glimmer crossed her arms tightly, ready to launch into another flurry of angry words.</p><p>She suddenly blanched, as her mother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Rules be damned,” she repeated.</p><p>——</p><p>Adora felt exhausted. A constant gong was pounding in her head, drowning out any thoughts. She missed Glimmer. A hole in her heart, a piece missing from her life.</p><p>The sun would shine from above, mocking.</p><p>The moon was dull during her sleepless nights, no longer shining and brilliant. She missed the warmth Glimmer gave her, the comfort and love.</p><p>The suns rays, shining against her back, burning. The sky was sapphire blue, stretching for miles and miles in every direction.</p><p>She wished Glimmer was here, to sit beside her in the green and grassy fields. She’d comment on the flowers and weave her a crown. They’d lay there together, in the sun, drowsy from the pollen and sound of the wind gently stirring the leaves of the trees.</p><p>And Adora felt her eyes burn.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why couldn’t things be normal?</p><p>It was so unfair.</p><p>A sob burst in her throat, burying her head in her arms, hugging herself tightly. All so unfair.</p><p>And then a hand rested between her shoulder blades, causing her to jump. She whirled around, a gasp leaving her throat. </p><p>“G-glimmer! How—“ she scrambled for words, finding none.</p><p>But maybe that was ok. Maybe words didn’t matter, as she pulled the other girl into her arms, her softness grounding her. And everything was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>